Blog użytkownika:Vox22/Ciekawa rozmowa
Razar dołączył(a) na czat. 12:15 Toa Teridax no kurna wszyscy wyjeżdżają na wakacje Michał 12:16 Demed Kimże jesteś, zbłąkany wędrowcze? 12:16 Toa Teridax Vox Kamila 12:16 Razar Halo po ile macie lat? 12:16 Toa Teridax tylko ja siedzę i nic nie robie ;v Ymh 12:16 Razar poznaliście już strone taką jak ta http://www.polskabionicle.fora .pl/index.php?sid=49e68878bcb78f4f44a4822e9686e996 12:16 Toa Teridax nie ujawnię ci moich danych osobowych :v 12:17 Vox22 poznaliśmy :? 12:17 Demed Cześć, jestem wojtek i też mam 12 lat, tak jak ty :x ffcale nie jestem pedofilem 12:17 Toa Teridax Ta, kiedyś tam wchodziłem chyba 12:17 Razar Ok czemu siedzicie tam? 12:17 Vox22 em nie siedzimy "tam", tylko "tu" 12:17 Razar :| 12:18 Vox22 i siedzimy "tu", bo tu jest fajnie :x 12:18 Demed powiedz nam, kim jesteś i ile masz lat, skoro pytasz o nasz wiek? 12:19 Razar Jestem Dawnym Administraotrem tej wikii wejdz sobie w mojadyskusje 12:19 Vox22 0 edycji ehe 12:19 Demed 0 edycji ehe 12:19 Razar bo wsyzstkei zostały usunięte :| ? 12:20 Demed Nie kłam dzieciaku, nie kłam 12:20 Toa Teridax rly? nie pamiętam, żeby na fb był jakiś razar 12:20 Vox22 co najwyżej na EB :? 12:20 Razar fb :| ? 12:20 Demed i jeszcze, stary admin nie pytałby się o wiek 12:20 Vox22 no 12:20 Razar 2008 rok 12:20 Vox22 FB = Fanclub Bionicle EB = Encyklopedia Bionicle 12:20 Razar byłem tu adminem 12:20 Demed Tutaj? 12:20 Vox22 w 2008 ta wikia nie istniała 12:20 Razar a sory 12:20 Demed ... 12:21 Razar na Encyklopedii Bionicle 12:21 Vox22 no więc właśnie chociaż EB i FB to ta sama ekipa 12:21 Demed A faktycznie, byłeś adminem 12:21 Razar wejdz sobie w mojadyskusje o jeden mądry 12:22 Demed a wparowałeś tu jak pedofil jakiś 12:22 Toa Teridax kk, co cię tutaj sprowadza? 12:22 Demed :x 12:22 Razar zastanawiam sięczemu nei siedzicie na forum bionicle 12:22 Demed Hej, ile masz lat zosiu? Ja też! Może się spotkamy! 12:22 Razar te forum upada a wy dalej siedzicie na encyklopedii :| 12:23 Demed Tamto forum ssie? 12:23 Vox22 heh 12:23 Toa Teridax ymh właśnie sam sobie odpowiedziałeś? forum upada, to po kiego tam siedzieć 12:24 Razar aby nie upadało Nuparu Nuva dołączył(a) na czat. 12:24 Vox22 1. nie siedzimy na encyklopedii, tylko na fanclubie. encyklopedia przez długi czas była "wymarła", jednak w związku z domniemanym powrotem Bionicle w 2015 ekipa stąd wzięła się za jego "odnowę" 2. nooooo stworzyliśmy tutaj taką swoją małą społeczność i jest nam tu dobrze o kolejny *za jej odnowę 12:25 Demed Panowie czemu wybraliście sobie na odwiedziny taką godzinę :x 12:25 Nuparu Nuva Cześć 12:25 Demed czemu nie śpicie 12:25 Vox22 no i nie widzę żeby forum upadało, ostatnie posty są z dzisiaj tzn. z wczoraj bo mamy już piątek 12:25 Razar dobra ogłsozenie chcecie kupicklocki? mam juz21 lat potrzebuje kasy 12:25 Toa Teridax WTF xD 12:26 Nuparu Nuva Razar był adminem 12:26 Vox22 kurwa był adminem na ENCYKLOPEDII a to jest FANCLUB http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Encyklopedia_Bionicle 12:26 Toa Teridax Pszemek 12:26 Vox22 tu jest encyklopedia 12:26 Toa Teridax spokojnie 12:26 Demed a na ENCYKLOPEDII Vox jest Adminem :x 12:26 Toa Teridax :I 12:26 Vox22 o faktycznie ja tam jestem adminem 12:27 Nuparu Nuva No i co z tego jedna wikia 12:27 Vox22 od przedwczoraj :l em dwie wikie :? 12:27 Razar http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com <-- to jest domena encyklopedii 12:27 Nuparu Nuva Oj tam 12:27 Razar wikia to jest encyklopedia cała 12:27 Vox22 nie >.> 12:27 Demed nie, kalafiorki moje kochane 12:27 Nuparu Nuva No, Razar dobrze gada 12:27 Vox22 http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com to jest encyklopedia http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com ... * Fanclub Bionicle Wiki 12:28 Nuparu Nuva Ale ludzie ci sami 12:28 Vox22 to jest fanclub no, ludzie ci sami 12:28 Razar encyklopedia nazwana jako fan club 12:28 Vox22 ale dwie wikie i oto się rozchodzi 12:28 Demed Ludzie ci sami 12:28 Vox22 Razar nie 12:28 Demed ale to dwie inne wikie 12:28 Vox22 <.< 12:28 Demed Razar, nie kurde 12:28 Nuparu Nuva Ten sam admin ciole 12:28 Demed >.< 12:28 Razar i się trzymasz jakosioł 12:28 Toa Teridax ._. 12:28 Nuparu Nuva Vezok 12:28 Tenebris32 ... 12:28 Demed No właśnie, że nie 12:28 Vox22 Fanclub Bionicle Wiki <- fanclub http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Encyklopedia_Bionicle <- encyklopedia 12:28 Demed No właśnie, że nie >.< 12:28 Vox22 i Vezok już tu nie wchodzi 12:28 Tenebris32 Panowie 12:28 Demed Admina ma tam Vox, ale tutaj nie 12:28 Nuparu Nuva Ale adma ma 12:28 Demed bo Fanclub i EB to dwie inne rzeczy >.< 12:28 Tenebris32 wydaje mi się, że dawka snu byłaby dla was ukojeniem Czemu by tego nie sprawdzić? 12:29 Razar dobra nim pujdziecie spać 12:29 Nuparu Nuva Sen jest dla takich jak ty 12:29 Demed pujdziecie 12:29 Razar kto z was chce kupicbionicle? 12:29 Demed ._. 12:29 Nuparu Nuva XD 12:29 Demed (brawo) 12:29 Toa Teridax gościu ty naprawdę masz 21 lat? 12:30 Razar :| 12:30 Nuparu Nuva Ma ktoś zlota hau z 2001? 12:30 Vox22 ziom mam 146 setów, nie mam czego kupować :/ 12:30 Nuparu Nuva Wal sie to jedna wiki 12:30 Vox22 ... 12:30 Demed uwaga na słownictwo, kmiocie i to nie jest jedna wiki, kapciu umysłowy 12:30 Nuparu Nuva dobra, a masz złotą hau? 12:30 Razar Vox wejdz na forum bionicle i pokaż to ultimo 12:30 Vox22 1. po co te wyzwiska 2. to NIE jest jedna wiki, próbuję to wytłumaczyć od eee odkąd tu jesteście jakie ultimo ... 12:31 Razar użytkownik który zgrowadizł podobną ilość zestawów 12:31 Nuparu Nuva Ultima nie znasz? 12:31 Vox22 nie znam powinienem? 12:31 Tenebris32 Panowie 12:31 Toa Teridax kto to? jakiś bóg? 12:32 Tenebris32 przybywacie tak znienacka, używacie zbędnych wyzwisk i piszecie jakieś bzdury 12:32 Nuparu Nuva No to jeszcze nieobeznany w swiecie Bio jesteś 12:32 Toa Teridax ._. 12:32 Demed Em, nie, jest nieobeznany w świecie twoich ziomków 12:32 Tenebris32 może z nas drwicie, może nie 12:32 Toa Teridax i dlatego 12:32 Vox22 jestem obeznany w świecie Bio wystarczająco 12:32 Demed którzy nas gunwo obchodzą 12:32 Toa Teridax chciałem mieć moda przydałby się na taką okazję 12:33 Vox22 a twój kolega nie jest częścią świata Bio 12:33 Nuparu Nuva To wy taką gościnność macie 12:33 Vox22 tylko jego społeczności 12:33 Demed tere, postuluję jutro do Akuumy :/ 12:33 Vox22 to jest różnica 12:33 Demed dla ciebie albo Voxa 12:33 Tenebris32 a jeśli zamierzacie kontynuować to proszę idźcie na swoje forum i upadnijcie razem z nim 12:33 Demed Jaki gość taka gościnność (puff) 12:33 Nuparu Nuva PFB nie upadnie 12:34 Demed fajnie, to na nie idźcie i je podtrzymajcie 12:34 Vox22 ponoć już upada :? 12:34 Razar a chcecie kupić laptop? 12:34 Vox22 nie 12:34 Nuparu Nuva to ta wiki padnie 12:34 Toa Teridax WTF gościu 12:34 Demed Em, nie sądzę 12:34 Toa Teridax jak chcesz coś sprzedać 12:34 Demed Gościu odejdź 12:34 Toa Teridax masz do tego serwisy z ogłoszeniami 12:35 Razar tam nie kupią klocków xD 12:35 Demed twoja obecność tylko denerwuje innych userów Tutaj jak widzisz też nie kupią 12:35 Toa Teridax ok mogę od ciebie kupic co masz, ile masz 12:35 Nuparu Nuva Ma ktoś golden hau2001? 12:35 Toa Teridax zaoferuję swoją cenę 12:35 Vox22 ja mam złotą Hau 12:35 Nuparu Nuva Ile za nią chcesz? 12:36 Vox22 ... nic nie sprzedaję 12:36 Razar a czego nie masz Vox? 12:36 Vox22 Tumy :? 12:36 Toa Teridax Karzachni 12:36 Vox22 o właśnie 12:36 Toa Teridax Baranus coś jeszcze? 12:36 Razar a sety z 2001 roku? 12:37 Vox22 z 2001 mam 6 Toa Mata, Muaka i Kane-Ra, Nui-Jaga, 2 Turaga (Vakama, Nuju) 12:37 Razar mam onewe chcesz? turage kompletnego z pudełkiem za 15 żł ci sprzedam 12:37 Vox22 nie, dzięki nie kupuję już setów tylko same części do MOCów 12:38 Razar ok to mozeszk uić roboridersa lave na czesci do mockó się nada 12:38 Demed Em, on raczej nic od ciebie nie kupi (puff) Tenebris32 opuścił(a) czat. 12:38 Vox22 no sorry ale roboriders akurat mają mało przydatnych elementów 12:38 Nuparu Nuva ja ci dam vahi za golden hau 12:38 Toa Teridax xD 12:38 Vox22 akurat mam Vahi 12:38 Toa Teridax xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 12:39 Nuparu Nuva Cholera 12:39 Demed Em. Nic kurde nie kupimy i nie sprzedamy (puff) 12:39 Toa Teridax ej ja chcę kupić 12:39 Demed No to 12:39 Toa Teridax tylko kolega Razar nie raczył mi powiedzieć co ma 12:39 Demed dawaj negocjuj :x 12:40 Toa Teridax chcę się przekonać, czy jest tam coś co mnie zainteresuje 12:40 Razar dobra to mam kopake mata Tenebris32 dołączył(a) na czat. 12:40 Razar gali mata turage vakame turage onewe pahraka lehvaka pahrak va czarny bohrok tera zapomnaiłem nazwy 12:41 Vox22 Nuhvok :? 12:42 Razar 2 Rahkshi Panrahja i Turahka jeśli dobrze napsiałem to sory nei jestem jusz fanem Tahnok Kal 12:42 Nuparu Nuva Vohtaraka za 25 zł hakanna za 25 dekara za 15 zł garana za 15 zł Dekara za 15 zł Thuloxa za 25 zł Toa Nuparu Inike za 30 zł Toa Jallera Inike za 30 zł Toa Nuparu Mahri za 30 zł Toa Jallera Mahri za 30 zł Pridaka za 30 zł Kalmaha za 30 zł 12:42 Vox22 1. jusz 2. widać o proszę Nuparu konkrety 12:43 Toa Teridax coś jeszcze masz? 12:43 Razar wszystko 12:43 Nuparu Nuva Bo Nuparu to inżynier xD 12:43 Toa Teridax meh, wszystko starsze sety, czyli to co ja mam nie jestem zainteresowany 12:44 Nuparu Nuva A vahi masz? 12:44 Toa Teridax Nie mam 12:44 Razar ile byś za nia dał? 12:44 Nuparu Nuva 60zł 12:45 Toa Teridax co kurwa? za jedną maskę? xD taniej mi byłoby kupić na bricklinku i sprowadzić z usa 12:45 Nuparu Nuva Ci sprzedam za 59,99 12:45 Vox22 na bricklinku najdroższa Vahi kosztuje 36,88 zł 12:45 Nuparu Nuva Nie, bo przesylka 75 12:45 Vox22 najtańsza 15 zł 12:46 Demed Oprócz tego, to nie jest zbytnio przydatna maska w mocowaniu, ale mogę się mylić :x 12:46 Vox22 więc i tak wychodzi taniej 12:46 Nuparu Nuva to co? 55? 12:46 Demed Nie 12:46 Toa Teridax xD 12:46 Demed wyjdźcie. Nic nie kupimy 12:46 Toa Teridax jakbym pomyślał 12:46 Tenebris32 Spróbuj na allegro 12:46 Toa Teridax to może 20zł bym ci za vahi dał 12:46 Tenebris32 może ci się uda Mało to debili jest na świecie? :? 12:47 Razar Tak widze was 12:48 Toa Teridax ._. o co ci gościu chodzi? 12:48 Demed Hm... niezłe słowa jak na 21 latka, który NIE UMIE poprawnie pisać 12:48 Toa Teridax wpadacie tu 12:48 Tenebris32 Mało przekonujący "pocisk", szczególnie, że popełniłeś kilka błędów w tym wyrażeniu 12:48 Toa Teridax chcecie nam opchnąc gówno za wysoką cenę i jeszcze obrażacie? 12:48 Razar Sory chłopcze ale spójrz kto pierwszy kogo obrażał 12:48 Nuparu Nuva Dorzucę woreczek na Kanohi 12:49 Tenebris32 Mogę być z wami szczery? 12:49 Nuparu Nuva Nie 12:49 Demed I tak będzie 12:49 Vox22 na twoim miejscu bym brał woreczek Tere :? 12:49 Demed gówno go wasze zdanie obchodzi :x 12:49 Tenebris32 To było pytanie retoryczne, nie obchodzi mnie twoja odpowiedź 12:49 Toa Teridax Vox, woreczek dobra rzecz, teraz musze jeszcze raz przemyśleć ofertę 12:49 Nuparu Nuva Dorzucam dwa woreczki 12:50 Demed Pamiętaj, żeby nie podejmować decyzji zbyt pochopnie, śpiesz się powoli mój drogi Toa Teridaxie 12:50 Toa Teridax teraz jestem pewien Dam ci 20 zł za Vahi i dwa woreczki 12:50 Nuparu Nuva Razem trzy 55 12:51 Vox22 :l 12:52 Nuparu Nuva Ty masz Toa Teridax opuścił(a) czat. 12:52 Demed Oj, chyba nic z tego :x Toa Teridax dołączył(a) na czat. 12:52 Toa Teridax Whoops, chat zacięło :/ Tak więc Przemyślałem ofertę 25 zł za Vahi i 3 woreczki 12:54 Nuparu Nuva IDobra, ja idę. Jeżeli podacie mi swój wiek sprzedam wam vahi za 20 12:54 Demed Po co ci nasz wiek? Jesteś pedofilem? 12:54 Toa Teridax KURWA, jebana komarzyca mnie ugryzła :/ 12:54 Tenebris32 Magiczny krzyżyk czeka na kliknięcie 12:54 Demed Skoro masz mu wysłać vahi, to adres ci będzie potrzebny :x a po co ci wiek? 12:55 Nuparu Nuva Nawet jeśli to co ci do tego? Nie pytam o adres 12:55 Toa Teridax ... 12:55 Demed To jak chcesz mu wysłać Vahi? 12:55 Toa Teridax Gościu 12:55 Demed (yds) 12:55 Toa Teridax lepiej wyjdź 12:55 Tenebris32 Czas spać 12:55 Toa Teridax bo zadzwonię na policję 12:55 Nuparu Nuva Paczkomat 12:55 Toa Teridax że chcesz mnie wykorzystać 12:55 Nuparu Nuva Halo policja prosze na cza. Bionicle 12:55 Tenebris32 Nuparu Nuva 12:55 Demed Po adresie IP cię znajdą? 12:55 Tenebris32 twój czas audycji się skończył 12:55 Demed (facepalm) 12:56 Tenebris32 czas zejść z anteny 12:56 Nuparu Nuva Rzecz jasna vahi za WieK? 12:56 Toa Teridax O 12:56 Nuparu Nuva +vat 12:56 Toa Teridax podam ci ile mam lat a ty mi dasz Vahi? 12:57 Tenebris32 "+vat" 12:57 Nuparu Nuva Tak, ja już wyrosłem z tego niepotrzebna mi 12:57 Tenebris32 ja tam bym uważał 12:57 Nuparu Nuva bez vatu 12:57 Toa Teridax Dobra dobra, upewniam się Ja podaję ci ile mam lat i ty 12:57 Nuparu Nuva jasne 12:57 Toa Teridax bez dodatkowych opłat z mojej strony dajesz mi Vahi 12:58 Nuparu Nuva Ok, wal jedynie płacisz za wysylke 12:58 Toa Teridax tak? Hmm 12:58 Nuparu Nuva tak 12:58 Toa Teridax Wiesz co? Nie, spierdalaj 12:59 Nuparu Nuva Jak chcesz, vahi znajdzie innego wlasciciela 12:59 Toa Teridax Spoko 12:59 Demed W takim razie 12:59 Toa Teridax A teraz tak serio, idź sobie 12:59 Tenebris32 Nuparu 12:59 Demed możecie odejść 12:59 Nuparu Nuva to co? KoNiec tematu? 12:59 Demed Nic nie kupimy od was 12:59 Toa Teridax Przykro mi, tutaj są mądre dzieci 12:59 Vox22 no Jezu jak nie chcą kupować to nie, nic na siłę 12:59 Toa Teridax nie zadają się z pedofilami 1:00 Vox22 ^ oprócz Darkama 1:00 Nuparu Nuva Ja nie sprzedaje ja dam za darno vahi 1:00 Demed On sam jest pedofilopodobny 1:00 Toa Teridax "za darmo" 1:00 Demed za darmo za sekcksy 1:00 Toa Teridax Wiesz co jest za darmo? 1:00 Nuparu Nuva za wiek 1:00 Toa Teridax Wpierdol albo chuj w dupę 1:00 Demed za wiek... 1:00 Toa Teridax żadnego nie chcę 1:00 Demed wiesz kto chce znać wiek? pedofil :x 1:01 Nuparu Nuva No i dowidzenia, po wypowiedziach już poznalem wasz wiek 1:01 Vox22 my po waszych też :? 1:01 Tenebris32 Na dobranoc http://akk .li/pics/anne.jpg 1:01 Nuparu Nuva dobra koniec teg. Gamonie Debila tylko robie z siebie 1:02 Tenebris32 Nazywa nas gamoniami, ale przyznaje, że robi z siebie debila... No cóż Nuparu Nuva opuścił(a) czat. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach